In the related art, Patent Literature 1 discloses a framework member that transmits a load to a rear of a vehicle when the load is exerted on a front side of the vehicle due to a collision. In the framework member in Patent Literature 1, a buckling point is provided in a front and rear direction of the vehicle to control a deformation when a collision occurs. Specifically, the framework member has a buckling point which is formed on a lateral side of a powertrain unit such as an engine in a width direction of the vehicle; and a buckling point which is formed on a rear side of the buckling point on the lateral side. The framework member is deformed at each of the buckling points, and thus an impact is absorbed.